


Prompt Doctor Who

by InfernalMushu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "Le type qui a inventé ça est à la fois le père de dieu et le fils de Satan.", "Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !" ... et bien d'autres encore !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Le potassium est une drogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Le type qui a inventé ça est à la fois le père de dieu et le fils de Satan." lancé par Shirenai  
> Fandom : Doctor Who - Torchwood (toujours pour Jack)  
> Rating : R  
> Titre : Le potassium est une drogue  
> 2 mots : Jack, le Docteur, et beaucoup de bananes

Le potassium est une drogue

 

L'odeur envahissait tout le vaisseau. Une odeur entêtante, qui le suivait partout, jusque dans sa chambre, et qui durait depuis des jours et des jours. Jack entra dans le cockpit en faisant claquer la porte violement contre la paroi.

– Ah ! Jack ! L'entrée fracassante, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous me la montreriez !  
– Des bananes ! DES BANANES ! ENCORE ! s'exclama Jack Harkness.

Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux devant tant de violence vocale d'un coup.

– … Vous en voulez une ? tenta-t-il.

Jack lui envoya un regard assassin. Puis il décida de reprendre son calme et s'appuya sur le tableau de commande, regardant son Docteur enfourner inlassablement des bananes dans sa bouche. Jack essayait de refouler les pensées que ce simple geste lui donnait.

– Le type qui a inventé la banane est à la fois le père de Dieu et le fils de Satan, finit-il par grogner.  
– Enfin Jack ! s'indigna le Docteur.  
– Je vous assure, enchaîna Jack, Dieu pour avoir le don d'occuper assez votre bouche pour faire taire vos monologues incessants et Satan pour l'odeur qui s'imprègne dans les tissus !  
– Jack ! Jack, Jack ! soupira le Docteur. Je vous l'accorde que la banane est un fruit merveilleux ! Mais par quel paradoxe voulez-vous que le père de Dieu soit le fils de Satan ?!  
– Pardon ? demanda Jack en haussant les sourcils.  
– Révisez vos classiques mon ami, Satan est un ange créé par Dieu et qui finit par se rebeller contre lui ! C'est un pur paradoxe, et je préfère ne pas vous rappeler la dernière fois que nous avons eu affaire à un paradoxe !

Jack soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Parfois cela avait du bon de voyager avec le Docteur. Parfois seulement.

Une fois sa diatribe finie, le Seigneur du Temps retourna à son occupation originelle : savourer la plus délicieuse des bananes, en faisant parfois des petits bruits que Jack poussait habituellement en buvant le délicieux café de Ianto.

Jack regarda son ami, et se demanda s'il oserait lui proposer autre chose pour occuper sa bouche, sans créer de paradoxe. Que risquait-il après tout ? Il était immortel.

 

Fin.


	3. C'est une menace Monsieur l'Agent ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !" lancé par Shirenai  
> Fandom : Doctor Who et Torchwood (pour Jack)  
> Rating : G  
> Titre : C'est une menace Monsieur l'Agent ?  
> 2 mots : euuuuh, court et nawak

C'est une menace Monsieur l'Agent ?

 

Le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Heureusement la terre molle de pluie amortit sa chute. Son beau costume était désormais brûlé de toutes parts, déchiré et plein de terre, de la boue lui maculait le visage et du sang coulait de plusieurs blessures, dont certaines avaient l'air assez grave. Peut-être avait-il même des os cassés.

D'un seul bond pourtant, il se releva sur ses pieds et couru vers la porte blindée désormais ouverte.

– Mais que faites-vous Docteur ?! hurla Jack, tout aussi amoché que lui l'était.  
– Secourir Martha Jones pardi !  
– Dans cet état ?! s'écria Jack. Vérifiez au moins que vos deux cœurs battent encore !  
– Le seul état qui m'arrêtera c'est l'état d'arrestation !

Puis sous le regard médusé de son compagnon, le Docteur brandit son tournevis et s'engouffra dans la base ennemie. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ils allaient apprendre que l'on ne capture pas un compagnon d'un Seigneur du Temps.

 

Fin.


	4. Point final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Ce qui commence après la fin de l'histoire" lancé par Shakeskp  
> Fandom : Doctor Who et Torchwood  
> Rating PG-13  
> Titre : Point final  
> 2 mots : Spoils DW Fin saison 4 et TW saison 3

Point final

 

Boire quand on ne peut pas devenir ivre c'est triste. Mais boire accompagné quand on a pas envie de bander, ça l'est encore plus. Alors on fait tourner le glaçon dans son verre, en essayant d'occulter le bavardage incessant de la personne qui vous drague, et on se plonge alors dans l'alcool, comme si plus on en buvait, plus on aurait les réponses aux secrets de l'univers.

Jack héla le barman et commanda un autre verre. Peut-être qu'à défaut d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois, s'il buvait assez il aurait un léger état d'euphorie. Un bruit de tabouret racla à côté de lui et il entendit l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie râler alors qu'il se faisait éjecter poliment de sa place.

– Je dois avouer que c'est étrange de voir les positions inversées.

Jack haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

– Et en quoi sont-elles inversées, Docteur ?  
– Mmmmh je dirais qu'en temps normal ce jeune homme, très bien habillé d'ailleurs, joli costume d'aviateur, un travail de maître, n'aurait pas eu toutes les peines du monde à vous décocher un sourire.

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

– Je peux vous assurer que s'il s'était appelé Gueule-de-Bois, il n'aurait pas gardé ses vêtements plus de 7 minutes et demie.  
– Aaaah ! Jack, Jack, Jack ! Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié de la galaxie pour vous entendre parler de sexe et d'alcool voyons !  
– Pourquoi Docteur, ça ne vous tente pas une petite danse ?

Le Seigneur du Temps lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

– Brillant ! Enfin le Jack que je connais est de retour ! Tenez, ça vous fera plus de bien que l'alcool.

En disant cela il avait braqué subtilement son tournevis sonique en direction du barman qui servait une nouvelle bière pression à Jack. Au lieu de la bière brune et mousseuse, il en sortit une infusion de feuilles de thé chaude et dont l'arôme commença à embaumer l'air.

Jack rit en voyant la mine déconfite du serveur tandis que le Docteur affichait son air malicieux.

– Bien, maintenant expliquez-moi pourquoi je vous retrouve dans un bar perdu au fin fond d'un système solaire quasiment inconnu, alors que l'immensité de l'univers est à votre portée.  
– J'ai quitté la Terre pour changer d'air. On dirait que vous débarquez uniquement quand tout va mal. D'ailleurs la Terre a failli subir un cataclysme, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ?  
– Jack ! Enfin, on ne peut pas parler de cataclysme, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé sans moi !  
– J'ai sacrifié mon propre petit-fils sous les yeux de ma fille. Les membres de mon équipe se font décimer un par un, et par mon obstination l'un d'eux est encore mort dans mes bras.

Jack avait lancé en regard noir au Docteur pendant sa diatribe, et celui-ci se garda de répondre.

– Mon histoire sur la Terre est finie Docteur. Et le point final est difficile à digérer.  
– Si vous continuez à boire vous manquerez pourtant le meilleur, cher vieil ami.

Jack regarda le Seigneur du Temps avec un air mi- réprobateur, mi- interrogateur, et définitivement pas assez embrumé d'alcool à son goût.

– Ce qui commence après la fin de l'histoire, dit doucement le Docteur au creux de son oreille.

Puis il hocha la tête vers la porte de sortie, d'où on pouvait apercevoir un coin du TARDIS. Le Docteur se leva et Jack hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

– Allez, venez, fit le Docteur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jack. Je vous offre le prochain chapitre.

Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps le regardait avec cette étincelle dans le regard, celle du gosse qui est sur le point d'ouvrir son cadeau de Noël. Alors Jack regarda vers la sortie avec la boule au ventre.

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit alors doucement, comme au ralenti, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 

Fin.


End file.
